


Warded from madness

by Liwo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blood Loss, Bullying, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Bashing, James Sirius Potter Being an Asshole, Minor Character Death, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slytherin, no beta we die like men, very non canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liwo/pseuds/Liwo
Summary: Fourth year hasn't even begun and shits already hit the fan.Albus Potter has finally had enough of the shit he goes through. After Harry tells him he wished Albus wasn't his son, Albus makes his escape to the only friend he has.Then shit gets crazy as everyone is in search for the lost potter-boy, who if the rumours are true has been kidnapped by former death-eaters to hold for ransom. Basically harry goes ballistic as his son whom he insulted won't come home.All the while things are going great in the Malfoy household as Draco receives a nearly heart attack and Albus finds a temporary home.It seems like the Black Madness is taking its place in the youngest members of the black family line. Combined with PTSD, will they all survive or bury themselves alive.*Currently being abandoned.. if anything use it as inspiration if you want :)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. There is the blasted bird again

The current Lord Malfoy was not prepared for what would happen. Nor was anyone really, although it came to no surprise to most who knew the boys.

It had been a long day at the ministry for Draco. Ever after his beloved wife passed, the days seemed to become longer and darker even though summer grew nearer. He was alone, but the few visits from his mother who had chosen to reside in the French estates ever since the war had ended.

Outside on the window perch sat an owl ticking at the glass with its beak. She had gotten used to it, but was still annoyed that her masters father kept forgetting to leave the window open for her. As the blond graciously dumped a pile of papers onto his desk in the private study he glanced at the window where Glenna was waiting and scowling at him.

‘That owl will be the death of me some day..’ He said before letting his wand fall into his palm from his sleeve-holster where it usually resided. Without bothering to look he waved his wand towards the window.

Glenna, who had been waiting for the better part of a quarter (she was a punctual owl) flew over to the blond’s desk purposely sending a wave that let the official looking papers fly around the room. And then it had the nerve to scowl at the blond again.

‘seriously, you do this every time!’ He sounded exasperated.

The bird did not answer him.

‘uhuh, well then. Pestering bird, what is it that Scorp is going to tell me about Albus this time’

Glenna chirped as Draco kept monologging about how again a Malfoy went after a potter even though now with different intentions, and how miserable his life had gotten ever since the day he was born.

It looked sad, but still dramatic. Had there been any onlookers they would probably have claimed that the young Lord was showing signs of the Black Madness, which most famously had taken ahold of the Dark Lords most loyal Bellatrix.

Glenna chirped again. Draco stopped his reenactment of his tragic being to look at the bird. It took a while before he realised. Glenna was an owl. The owl Astoria had given to their son.

Glenna screeched when she saw the look in his eyes. He was getting lost again.

‘The letter, yes the letter! Sorry Glenna darling, I will make it up to you’ he said as he patted her wings and took the letter she had been carrying.

Before he opened the envelope an elf was summoned to bring Glenna one of her favourite snacks.

_Dear Father,_

_Yes I indeed write you only a few days before we depart to London._

_I have a request is what it is. As Heir-Malfoy-Black I would like to be host of a guest during the summer._

_The guest, whoever it might be (_ Draco knew very well that this guest would be Albus) _is although unable to tell when they might come… I therefore humbly ask you to be aware that this might happen at ANY time!_

~~_And yes it’s Al, you know and I’ve already told you of how he is struggling. I just.. you will let him stay right? please dad, I need him as much as he might need me if something happens._ ~~

_Sincerely,_

_Your son Scorpius_


	2. Its the safest cursed place you will ever find yourself in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short explanation on how Draco's private study came to be the way it was and why you will wish to be able to hide there should the time come

_Dear Son,_

_There is NO reason at all that I would not allow for your friend to stay at the manor over the summer. You should know that as you demanded that in the first letter you sent home in your first year. I recall that it said something along the lines of ‘Im in Slytherin, by now you have probably read the news and know that Albus Potter (son of your arch-nemesis)’_ ~~_which I by the way never said_ ~~ _‘is also in Slytherin and is now my friend, therefore he shall be welcomed in our home as if it is his own home too. Who knows what he is going to go through’_

_So yes, he may stay here over the summer if he wants to. But I will not lie to you and would prefer if you would not choose to either. If there is anything worth mentioning then tell me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Draco Malfoy-Black_

_PS: enjoy the freedom, your grandmother has found out about your growth spurt and will be taking you shopping in Paris or Prague, or both!_

_PPS: also enjoy these cookies_

As he attached the letter and the package with scorpius’ favourite cookies he looked around his study. It was a proper mess. And a part of him wanted it to stay that way.

Draco sighed and muttered something about having to clean up the room as he brought Glenna to the window again where she could fly back to her master. On his way back he walked into one of the stray chairs. Cursing loudly he set upon taking his wand in his hand again and went what would be equivalent with mad as the actual curses flew around the room.

There was a reason for why he had never let anyone since his wife’s death into his private study. Almost every inch of the room was cursed with curses varying from deadly to harmless. Even the elves had avoided the room, not having needed to be told to at all.

The study was although still used by the Malfoy for actual work too. Whether it was the Black-genes or his experience as a death-eater (the type being only partially at fault because family members happened to be threatened as well), Draco Malfoy could work as efficiently as anywhere else.

The only reason it was the one being used the most, was the quietness and there being less harassment from his so-called colleagues. There was also the fact that he had his own potions lab with perhaps a more collections of obscure ingredients than there were or ever had been at the shared potions-lab which the ministry so kindly had provided.

Also, the warding of the manor and the enchantments on the manor itself helped a great deal to when said potions ingredients were illegal enough to land even the saintly potters in Azkaban. Not that would even be able to find the manor nor breach the wards that were placed around the quite large property. Having Voldemort and his posse staying in the manor had had its few positive notes as the wards had been enforced. The warding was now a mix of the unknown wardings that secured most of the Noble and Ancient Houses.

It truly was the safest place you could think of. Which was also part of the reason why he only let a select few onto the property. Besides the few family and friends whom he trusted, his sons best friend had been the only one to be allowed access, even if he yet had to claim the invite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter.. yeah I know,
> 
> i am not planning on long chapters really. its easier this way I think
> 
> pls comment, leave kudos or otherwise curse me for choosing this trope!


	3. I quit working here specifically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco remembers the first years of working at the ministry and the day he stopped working at the ministry.

Draco was not sure of what he would have done had he not trusted his wife to not doubt whomever Scorpius chose to befriend. Although he knew he did not trust himself when the accusations of his evilness or especially that of his son where mentioned again.

There was this one time he remembered. He somehow got to keep the Wizengamot seats that his family had combined with the seats previously owned by the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The house still existed, and Draco had made plans to have it keep existing (it involved a contract that stated that if there would be two children, more would not make a difference, then the eldest would become heir to the Malfoy line and the second eldest the heir to the Black line. In case of other houses being married into the family the pattern would be the same, initially following the eldest or dividing between the heirs. )

A couple of young wizards had been invited as spectators during one of the Wizengamot sessions. Apparently they disagreed heavily with the Lord Malfoy-Black, without any reasonable explanation if I dear say, and had tried to curse him.

Draco had deflected the curse, making it being sent back to the casters as he looked back at the notes he had made beforehand. No-one had said anything about the wizards who had to be carried off to St. Mungos. The lack of care on Malfoy’s face had said it all. That and they had all seen it happening.

It wasn’t before after the session was over and he had locked himself into his private office (still at the ministry) that he had lost it. He had not even bothered to put a silencing spell on his office as he started randomly cursing everything in his sight.

That day he had gone home early after writing down all the counter curses that would be necessary for the damage he had done. He sent it to the minister of magic, as he himself didn’t have an actual boss. Miss Granger-Weasley (of course she’d married the weasel) had taken the note as a parting gift as Malfoy almost refused to set a foot in the ministry if not because he had to.

He was lucky to have a few of his wits still about him before he left the office for good. Almost all of the curses that should have landed him in Azkaban for a few lifetimes he had countered already and erased the trace of them. He could not afford to not be careful. After all, what would his toddler son think of him if he ever dared to bring more shame to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how much I am going to write on this story, but im getting there. (and yes this is a short chapter but the next will be longer, I promise that, ALSO it will be written from Scorpius' POV so im looking forward to how that goes)
> 
> the main part of this fic will take place at the end of the summer. It will probably end (timeline wise) during the first days of fourth(or is it fifth??) year
> 
> im still working it out
> 
> If you like it, pls leave a comment or kudos and I will post a new chapter as soon as possible!


	4. This is why snakes don't walk the halls alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius meets some Gryffindors in an empty hall on his way to find Albus. It doesn't go well. (I am also not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit longer than the others. And it its written from Scorpius' POV!
> 
> As always, I don't own Harry Potter nor related franchises

**Scorpius POV**

To his greatest regret, Al still hadn’t answered him on his question and it was only a few hours until the train would be leaving from Hogsmeade. At the moment he was looking for his friend, whom had yet to accept the invite to visit and possibly stay at the Malfoy estates.

‘Oi Malfoy! Gonna go to death eater camp this summer are you!’

Behind Scorpius a group of Gryffindors set out to follow him. Not making anything better was that Albus’ own brother James the prat was somewhat of a co-leader of the bullies believing to be ridding Hogwarts of evil with their taunts.

‘Oi Malfoy! Or wait should we call you Voldemorts bastard son, bet your mum must have loved that’

And he was gone. Scorpius crawled deep into his shell before he turned around his cloak adding dramatic effects. With his wand raised towards them he took a step towards the griffindicks.

Everything his parents had taught him of manners and strategy and how best to react when people would eventually come to bully him was thrown out the window as he spoke in the most threatening low way he could muster. Apparently those lessons had stayed with him at that moment.

‘Why does it matter to you who my parents are, why do you even care. My mother is dead, my father is Draco Malfoy’

He knew full well that mentioning the other titles and former titles would do no good at all.

‘Death eater scum the lot right… just like you filthy snake’ they really did have the nerve. It seemed like the war was for nothing but for the bullies to be placed in a different house.

‘You do well to remember that, you do well to remember who my father is and what he has done, because even now with your lovely mother as his boss’ Scorpius started addressing Rose Granger-Weasley this time. ‘Even now he has every opportunity to ruin your families until there is nothing left of them without facing any repercussions at all. You are really doing well to remember what my father has done during the war, but you have forgotten your own sins as you write your history’

To say the least, this did not sit well with the redheads. Four against one was although very unfair, even for Scorpius who used to only scarcely get away from two attackers.

Rose was the first to fire of a curse, having inherited some of her (non existent) rational thinking from her father.

_‘Flipendo!’_

Scorpius nearly got hit before someone beside him shouted ‘ _Protego_!’

This didn’t stop any of the Gryffindors who took the opportunity of Scorpius losing his attention to shoot hexes and jinxes at him.

Scorpius got hit a few times, he also spared himself with the help of some of his own protegos. Even his talisman which he got before he boarded the train that year had helped lessen the effects of the hexes.

He was doing moderately well. That is until the ginger sent a curse after him.

‘ _Sectumsempra_ ’

Weirdly enough it didn’t hit him. Instead it hit Albus who had idiotically come to his rescue probably harnessing the little bit of gryffyndorness he had inherited from his parents.

‘shit’

It wasn’t possible to know who exactly had said it first, but the only one to put the blame on was the young Malfoy. There were no lions left in the hall, the seemed to have ran the moment they saw the curse hadn’t hit the intended snake.

Which left Scorpius still clutching his shoulder were he was hit by one of the many jinxes alone with his best friend bleeding out.

There were no professors around to help him, and all the other students were busy saying their fare-wells to each other and packing for when the train left in a few hours.

Slowly the floor changed its colours to red while the blond boy in green stared ahead into the halls were both the brother as the niece of his friend had vanished. They had left him there alone, because who else to get the blame of killing Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived (twice), Saviour of the People’s son than the son of a well known former Death-Eater (unwillingly), Lord of two Noble and Most Ancient Houses now turned Potions Master as well as most convincing and cunning politician in Britain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you will leave a kudo and a comment!
> 
> It might be a while (later the end of the week) before I post a new chapter again. So I hoped you enjoyed this longer chapter. I will probably make the following chapters either longer or the same length. 
> 
> I haven't yet decided but the next chapter will most definitely follow up with either something or something (I'm not telling because that would be spoiling this lovely cliffhanger, lol!, and sorry..)


	5. There isn't always much you can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus are still on the seventh floor soaked in blood. The latter is dying, but the former is doing his best to make that near impossible if he doesn't get too exhausted before help arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..  
> if you didn't like the cliffhanger, you are probably going to be quite upset about this one.  
> (no im not sorry for this, yes I wrote this in the middle of the night)
> 
> Also do please enjoy this chapter, it is one. Im not inclined to actually set to have a set length, but this might be what im going to go for.

At least it would make a good story.

Friend turned revenger! Or Death Eather kid kills son of Potter! Or The Malfoys strike back!

They all had a nice ring to them.

* * *

It was a scandal to say the least. There was even the need to put the wards of the estate up halfway, which hadn’t happened for several centuries when there had been a slight mistake when there were muggle battles going on in the backyard. Bloodied muggles and wizards alike, when there was a fight everyone joined in, walked around aimlessly. It was a sight no-one wanted to see, even the Malfoys refused to take part in the bloodshed and set to close off their home.

One would think that the next time something like this would happen during one of the Great Wars. The wards had since that time only once come close to that level of warding. To their displeasure it had been during the Blitzkrieg of the Second World Mugglewar, when it rained explosives that easily outperformed the _‘bombarda’._

Now it was up to keep one thing out, journalists and wizards who those seeking for revenge at the wrong house. Everyone in the manor stayed in the manor. Everyone off the estate, stayed off the estate. Those were the new rules, which honestly no-one followed because nothing looked more guilty than being imprisoned.

Coincidently this was also why the following weekend of the disturbing event, the manor was empty save some house elves tending to the things they tended to. No-one was going to see them in any state of weakness, or outdated dressrobes if it came to Narcissa, if they were going to be seen, then they should be looking their absolute best (save for the balls and charities that is)

__

* * *

‘Concentrate Scorpius, concentrate!’ Scorpius said out loud to himself, even though it was safe to say that concentration was maybe the furthest away from the boys mind.

There was no-one currently on the seventh floor. Only two young boys whose only problem should have been not finding the missing sock that was stuck behind a cupboard. Instead there was one boy bleeding out and the other was trying to find out what he could do to save his friend from his fate.

For Scorpius knew there was a counter curse. It was on the tip of his tongue.

‘Come on Al, stay awake for me!’ He pleaded as he was performing all the healing spells he could think of. A few of them helped but only temporarily, Scorpius was soon drenched in his friends blood. Where all the blood came from he didn’t know, perhaps one of them had made it so that his friend could speed the producing of blood cells magically.

So he muttered it every few minutes, ‘ _Sanguinem anapliró’_. The sickly smell of blood was forgotten to him as he hopelessly sat with his dying friend in his lap. He couldn’t leave him, he could only wait for someone to find them before he got too magically exhausted. The spell he had used was very advanced for a third year wizard.

Scorpius was frightened of even thinking of how long he could keep the spell going.

‘its alright you know’ Albus spoke suddenly startling a very sleepy Scorpius covered in blood.

When Albus spoke it could barely be called speaking. He muttered, whispered, desperately pleated. It sounded like the words of a dying man, someone who would forgive the world before leaving it.

‘No, Al, it’s in no way alright okay’ without noticing a tear fell from Scorpius eyes. ‘it is not alright, I will not allow you to leave me’

This sprung a smile to Albus’ now pale face.

‘you should leave with me then’

It was a plea, one Scorpius knew he had to resist although he was sure he couldn’t live without his best friend anyway. ‘don’t Albus, you know dad will bring us back to life just to scold us for being that stupid’

A pained laugh came from Albus who was on the verge of going unconscious again. ‘id love to see that’ he coughed it out. Scorpius reapplied the spell before answering his friend. ‘no, I don’t think I would ever want to see that, but id love to see his face when he finds out what has happened and scolding us both before teaching us every healing spell and some creative curses for our remaining four years in this hellhole we call school.’

‘I’d love that, he would be frenzying about instead of his usual composed being.’

They laughed briefly, imagining Scorpius proud father dealing with them and fixing everything for them, or at least teaching them how to fix yet another thing.

The both of them remembered vividly Albus’ first encounter with the albino peacocks that could always be seen prancing about the estate. The Lord Malfoy had almost panicked and scolded them before fussing about telling them how to properly approach non-magical and magical creatures alike if one wanted to come out of the encounter unscathed.

Leaning against the wall, Scorpius thought about how his father, although probably very busy would most certainly be able to help Albus from dying.

Before he prevent it, Albus started to cough violently. Their faces were struck with fear, not only because they knew it meant imminent death, but also because the wall Scorpius was leaning against disappeared.

Clutching each other they fell into the green fire that had appeared out of nowhere in the hole in the wall. Engulfed in the flames and hearing shrieks from some unfortunate students appearing at the end of the hall, Scorpius instinctively spoke the words of his home. It was spoken as if wishing to go home where it was safe and he could find both help and guidance.

* * *

The seventh floor was closed off for the remaining hours of the school term. Soon rumours about a certain pair of Slytherins had spread all over the castle. The unfortunate students who had been tasked to find the pair after them missing the roll call were rumoured to have encountered the blood-filled hall just before the pair disappeared.

Another rumour spread by an anxious James Potter spoke of how he bravely had tried to protect his dear brother in a duel against the wretched Malfoy. Apparently he had been too late as the Malfoy fired off the dark curse, threatening to end his life too if he didn’t make himself sparse.

The second rumour took ahold of most of the student body, why would a son of Potter lie, even the daughter of the Minister of Magic had supported him.

This left most of the witches and wizards of Hogwarts in no doubt. The Malfoy snake had killed one of the saviours sons. If it was up to any of them, the Malfoys would not be seeing another day.

On the other side of the Great Hall, a group of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and a few of the first and second year Gryffindors had gathered. They spoke with determination, but no-one uttered an actual word. They only needed a look to understand what the others were thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Im not sure if I have anything to say for myself. (sorry not sorry?)
> 
> But do please give me any suggestions on headlines that the Daily Prophet could use!
> 
> anyhow, leave a comment, a kudo and thank you for reading this fic, it means a lot to me.  
> (next chapter could be short, I have already a part of it written, it could also be longer. I don't know when I'll post it, probably after the weekend.)


	6. A short visit home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself..

Draco was sitting in his office when the silent alarms went off. Someone had entered through the Floo-network.

That never happened. It would only happen if someone connected and accepted by the Lord/Lady of the House entered. Everyone else would be rejected without an explicit invitation.

What made it more suspicious was that there was no-one he was expecting to come for a visit. His aunt Andy was away on vacation with her grandson and his mother hadn’t been in the manor since the birth of Scorpius.

Someone had breached the wards. ‘Fuck.’ Was his reaction as he strode into the receiving hall his spare wand in hand. He was ready to curse the intruder to oblivion should he choose to. It depended on the intruder, someone could only sustain some injuries from an accident they blacked out of before waking up in St.Mungos.

When he saw who the intruder, or rather intruders, was he lowered the wand as he quickly demanded an explanation. ‘What in name of Merlin are you doing here Scorpius, doesn’t the train leave soon?’

Soon after followed a different question, one that the supposed intruder had anticipated and secretly smirked at. ‘That better not be Albus bleeding out on my tiles.. you are both in so much trouble when I am done with you.’

‘hi dad’ muttered Scorpius still drenched in blood and slightly calmed from realising where he and Albus, whom he was holding tight, had landed.

A battered and fainting Albus muttered something alike. ‘Sir, sorry about the mess’.

Those words marked the moment that the pair of friends both went unconscious from exhaustion and the snarkiest also from major blood-loss.

The receiving was scary quiet after that. The only thing that could be heard was the blond adult muttering snarky and sarcastic remarks as he set on putting the boys back together. After he had put them both to bed he sat once again in his study trying to figure out how to explain the occurrence to the Headmaster of Hogwarts amongst others. He only knew so much of what had happened and thus sent the letter, which was more of a note, to the receivers.

One of them was to the resident Healer of Hogwarts. Fearing the backlash of whatever had happened he sent her an invitation to come get Albus and put him in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He simply could not risk keeping Albus at the Manor. But he made sure to leave one of his son’s handkerchieves, but not before putting a somewhat complicated and slightly illegal charm on it.


End file.
